Pecados Capitais
by misskrum
Summary: Haveria algo que eles não fossem capazes de fazer?
1. Vanitas

**Título**: Vanitas  
**Pecado**: Vaidade  
**Shipper**: Blaise/Astoria e Draco/Astoria

**Vaidade** – _desejo de atrair a admiração de outras pessoas._

* * *

**Vanitas**

"_Deve-se deixar a vaidade aos que não têm outra coisa para exibir."  
Honoré de Balzac_

O problema de Astoria sempre foi ser _mediana_. Ela tinha uma beleza mediana, uma influência mediana, umas notas medianas. Então, Astoria perseguiu o absoluto, e o absoluto tinha o nome de Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy sempre foi uma pessoa bastante vaidosa. Ele sempre quis cair nas graças dos seus colegas, gozando com o Potter e esperando quase doentiamente que eles se rissem e o apoiassem. Assim que o faziam, respirava fundo e sorria, porque ele não sabia o que fazer sem a admiração alheia.

Blaise Zabini nunca foi chegado a ninguém e muito menos desejou atrair atenções na época de Hogwarts. Ele era daquelas pessoas que preferiam observar nos bastidores e actuar no momento certo, no último segundo disponível para a acção, surpreendendo tudo e todos.

Quando a Guerra acabou, Draco começou a não ligar uma merda ao que os outros pensavam dele porque ele não podia descer mais fundo... Mas também não sabia como se levantar dali se nem Pansy tinha ficado do seu lado. Como consequência, ele passou de admirado a admirador, e foi Astoria quem ele escolheu. A menina mediana que tinha ficado do seu lado.

No final da Guerra, Blaise despertou. Ele não tinha perdido nada, nem ao menos sofrido coisa alguma com a situação. Começou a fantasiar com a pequena Greengrass. Astoria já não era _mediana_. Ela era bastante particular. Ria-se e atirava o cabelo para traz quando lhe perguntavam a cor dele. E ela não sabia dizer porque não era vermelho, nem castanho. Era dela. Blaise costumava pensar que Astoria seria sempre Astoria, com o seu cabelo invulgar porque não era ruivo, ruivo era uma cor feia que chamava muito a atenção, nem castanho, que era muito normal, muito mediano, e Astoria já não era mediana. O cabelo caía-lhe longo nas costas e contrastava com os olhos verdes. Ela era uma dádiva rara da natureza, uma musa esquecida entre os comuns mortais, um diabo escondido num corpo de anjo. Draco não tinha o direito de ficar com ela, não tinha o direito de _o_ privar dela, agora que ele já não se importava com as atenções nele e apenas buscava as atenções nela.

Astoria sempre procurou a beleza e viu Blaise, naquela tarde. Ele sorriu porque ela deixou de ser mediana para se tornar em absoluta, alguém que também devia ser admirada. Que também o deveria admirar. Ela seguiu-o porque estava farta que Draco tivesse deixado de ser absoluto e passasse a ser _mediano_. Astoria queria alguém que precisasse de admiração para a completar.

Os dois entraram num ciclo da vaidade, um ciclo vicioso que nunca teria fim. E desde a primeira vez souberam, eles eram feitos um para o outro. Eles eram absolutos, descendentes de Lúcifer, o demónio da vaidade. Eles eram a beleza sem precedentes, o derradeiro pecado capital.

* * *

**Próximo Pecado**: Inveja

* * *

**N/A**: Vanitas é vaidade em Latim, porque quando se falou dos pecados capitais pela primeira vez eles estavam em latim e latim é um lingua que eu amo mimimi.

A ideia original era ter sete drabbles daquelas de 100 palavrinhas por capítulo, cada um com um ship e sete capítulos no total. A coisinha aqui é que eu percebi que não marcava grande impacto e talz. Então serão 7 capítulos... E sete ships mrgreen De TODAS as épocas (mentirinha, não tenho nenhum da NG porque não vejo nada de muito proíbido entre eles). Ahh outra coisa: Os pecados estão por ordem, então os ships estavam aleatórios e acabaram por ficar de uma maneira... particular HAHAHAH mas eu não sabia mrgreen

Espero que tenham gostado e review mimimi


	2. Invidia

**Título: **Invidia  
**Pecado: **Inveja  
**Ship: **Rodolphus/Rabastan

**Inveja** – _é o desejo por atributos, posses, status, habilidades de outra pessoa._

* * *

**Invidia  
**_por misskrum_

"_A inveja é a admiração sem esperança."  
__Søren Kiekegaard_

Admirar-te, Rabastan, provoca em mim um misto de sentimentos escondidos que eu quero manter afastados de ti.

Invejo a tua inocência, a tua força de vontade de fazer _o que está certo_, o teu auto-controlo. E quantas vezes eu roubei os teus brinquedos, quantas vezes eu desfiz os teus sonhos, quantas vezes eu te maltratei, apenas para reagires. Mas tu não o fizeste. E eu invejei-te outra vez.

Costumavas sentar-te perto da janela quando chovia. Costumavas fechar os olhos e murmurar palavras sem sentido. Costumavas ignorar-me. Costumavas rir-te de mim, com esse riso cristalino que me fazia fugir. Eu detestava a tua face correcta, detestava os teus sorrisos sinceros, detestava tudo o que te separava de mim. Mas tu nunca ligaste ao que eu pensava.

Várias vezes pensei ver em ti um halo de bondade, e isso enervava-me _demais_. Porque eu queria ser como tu! Eu queria tanto! Mas eu simplesmente não era. E tu sim.

Achei que a nossa historia era como a do Capuchinho Vermelho. Tu eras o capuchinho vermelho. Tu. Tu. Tu. Eu apenas me podia contentar com o papel de lobo mau. Eu era a tua má influência, eu era tudo o que nunca serias. E por isso eu confiava especialmente em ti. Eu admirava-te por me fazeres invejar tudo aquilo que eu não queria. Tudo aquilo a que eu tinha renunciado. Meu irmão, minha inocência, meu capuchinho vermelho. Como eu desejava ser puro como tu.

Olhaste no espelho de água que eu criei especialmente para ti. Convoquei a água que é pura como tu, e não conseguiste ver qualquer reflexo. Tu és como a água, e como eu sou fogo tu apagas-me completamente. Matas-me completamente. Asfixias-me completamente. O teu não reflexo foi um tiro certeiro à minha figura e eu olho para ti mas não te vejo. Olho a água e não a vejo. Tento tocar-te e sinto pequenas gotículas de água. E tu escorres e segues o teu curso sem mim. Sempre sem mim. Sempre.

Apanhaste-me sem qualquer preparação quando chegaste a casa com aquela _tatuagem_. E a serpente saía do crânio e eu invejava cada célula do teu ser por teres sido capaz de me enganar. E por eu ter sido tão ingénuo. E por tu teres um lobo dentro de ti.

Casei com a Bellatrix para te apanhar, e eu também tinha um tatuagem com a serpente, mesmo que não soubesse o que isso significava. E finalmente eu podia-te ver no espelho de água. Porque tu não és puro Rabastan. Mas quando me tentei ver desapareci. Lentamente, a tua traição ao meu julgamento mudou-me. Até eu ser o capuchinho vermelho. Até eu ser o digno de admiração. Até eu ser digno da inveja que nunca demonstraste.

E eu odeio-te Rabastan, odeio-te tanto quanto te invejo por ainda te admirar.

* * *

**N/A**: Miss Krum distribuindo presentes parte III: PRESENTE DE NATAL PARA **QUEEN B**. Espero que gostes do meu surto RR o/

Sobre o capuchinho vermelho, eu tenho uma teoria em que me baseei para escrever isso. É que alguns contos muggle podiam ter tido origem em feiticeiros que foram convenientemente adaptados. Por exemplo o lobo ser um lobisomem e dizer para nos manter-mos afastados deles e etc. Usados muito provavelmente por feiticeiros que não tinham habilidade em se esconder e queriam passar por muggles (L) E daí alguns ainda serem conhecidos e talz, mesmo que de uma maneira diferente.

Posso adiantar que o próximo pecado será... Ira *mrgreen* Quem serão eles? muahahahahahahaha


End file.
